Winter Wonderland
by GodGeek
Summary: Ok, I really can't do summeries. So, here is a line from the story: For a moment they just stared into each other's faces that were only inches apart.


'Its snowing' Harry thought with amusement. Harry always loved coming to Hogwarts and actually being able to play in it. Never before Hogwarts did he get to play in the winter wonderland. His aunt and uncle would always have him shovel the snow from the driveway, while he watched Dudley have snowball fights with friends and enemies. It was because of this that Harry became to loathe the snow. But now Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has definitely taught him how to love.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, bringing him out of his reminiscing thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure mate?" Ron seemed worried.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how I want to go outside."

"Oh, Okay. Well, if you to, then lets go, I guess." Ron said as they walked to the portrait hole.

As they made their way outside, they were met by icy cold air. Instantly the trio shivered.

"Harry, are you sure this was a good idea?" Ron questioned uneasily. " I mean not to sound like a git or anything, but it's freezing out here!"

But Harry wasn't paying attention. His attention was on a young dirty blond 4th year girl running towards him. Luna Lovegood ran behind Harry, seemingly trying to hide from another individual.

"Luna! What's going on? Whom are you running from?" Harry interrogated.

As if to answer his question, another 4th year had just thrown a snowball that hit Harry square in the face.

"Okay! Who threw that?" Harry almost yelled as he whipped around to see Ron's kid sister standing there dumbstruck.

'She almost looks scared' Harry thought with delight.

Ginny rushed over to Harry, her cheeks clashing with her hair.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I was trying to get _Loony _back for putting snow down my robes" Ginny apologized while Luna giggled from behind Harry.

But what Ginny didn't see was that Ron had just picked up a freezing cold snowball and handed it to Harry behind his back.

While this was going on Ginny seemed to have battle with herself. But she seemed to muster up some courage. She began to wipe the snow from Harry's face.

When she finished, he surprised her by shoving the ball in her face.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Harry laughed.

"Harry! That's not funny!" Ginny shrieked, while the group laughed hysterically.

Ginny then grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Harry, but she missed and hit Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Hermione!" Ginny apologized again.

"Oh its ok Ginny." Hermione said as she picked up a handful of snow, and threw it at Ron.

"Hey! I'm not in this! Leave me out!" Ron yelped.

"Its too late Ron, we're all in this!" Hermione yelled back as she threw another at him.

"Ok, that's it. You asked for it." Ron said picking up another snowball and chasing after her.

As they ran off, Ginny threw another cold snowball at Harry's laughing face. As the frozen ball hit him, he immediately stopped laughing and turned towards her.

"Oh, so you're asking for snow in your face too, huh? Ok, I can do that for you." Harry chased her around the yard. Every now and then she would attempt to throw a snowball at him, to only see him dodge it.

"Give it a rest Ginny," Harry called after her." You'll never get away with it!"

"Do you want to bet? Because you'll have to catch me first!"

He chased her all over the yard until she turned around to face him. She started walking towards him with a huge ball in her hand. Admitting defeat, Harry took several steps backwards. Suddenly, Harry slid on some ice on the ground. He looked up at her with a look of fright in his eyes. She stood before him with the same twinkle that Dumbledore always had. She was tossing the ball slightly with her right hand.

"Ok, I guess I'll let you off this time," she said dropping the ball, and holding out her hand to help him up.

He took her hand, but when she went to pull him up, she too slid on the ice. Having been almost all the way up, Harry fell almost completely on top of her.

For a moment, they just stared into each other's faces that were only inches apart. Looking into her brown eyes, Harry felt a sort of monster form in the pit of his stomach. He had to fight himself from bending down and kissing her.

"No! She's Ron's sister and she has a boyfriend and you're going out with Cho Chang.' He kept telling himself.

But despite himself, he found his head lowering and his eyes shutting. When their lips barely touched, as if from a distant land, Ron yelled " Harry! I've got Hermione cornered!"

As if Ron had already punched him in the face, he made lightening speed towards Ron's voice, shaking his head violently.

When he approached, Ron had two snowballs aimed at Hermione who looked positively trapped.

"I've got her! I've finally got her!" Ron sang.

But when Ginny walked up, Ron noticed her bright maroon cheeks. "What's wrong with you, Ginny?"

"Oh…uh…nothing," Ginny said blushing madly. "Hermione, may I please ask you about an essay I have to do for Snape?"

"Of course Ginny!" Hermione said turning to Ron. "Ron, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I do! I Finally have you trapped and you think you can leave! Yeah right!" Ron protested.

But Hermione had just cast a hex that made the snow in his hands fly up and hit him in the face.

"See you later Harry!" Hermione called after as she and Ginny made their way to the castle.

"What was that all about?"

"Girl stuff, probably." Harry supposed, although he knew almost certainly what sort of things they were talking about. But, that's not something he was going to discuss with Ron. He wasn't exactly sure how he would react to the situation or any of the other Weasley boys for that matter.


End file.
